


Stay With Me

by NeneDiallo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jordia, Jordia Marrish, Marrish, Mentions of Stydia, Teen Wolf fics - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeneDiallo/pseuds/NeneDiallo





	Stay With Me

Lydia Martin thought of herself as someone who had the ability to stay composed despite the constantly turning tables. She could control ninety-nine percent of her life and that one percent she couldn’t keep a tight grip on? Well, she made sure it didn’t keep a tight grip on her.

And this was something Lydia boldly believed in entire life. That is until the boy she love turned into a bloodthirsty Kanima, Lydia herself got attacked by a homicidal alfa who released her inner banshee and finally until one of her friends got possessed by an evil Japanese spirit which led to her best friend and her boyfriend being slaughtered. 

It all sounded like a white-knuckle story invented by some frenzied lunatic. Honestly, if someone told her this she’d gladly take this person to Eichen House and she’d make sure this poor soul stayed there long enough to get cured. Except it happened.

She saw it.

She heard it.

She felt it.

All of it.

When you added that to another factor which was the fact that not more than two months after the last bloodbath another slaughter had started you get a pretty dramatic image. So dramatic that you’d think a birthday forgotten by everyone wouldn’t even matter. Lydia as a reasonable person thought so too, but somehow it was that fine detail that broke her.

It happened during fourth period, math to be exact. Malia was ineptly trying to solve an equation and Stiles, being typical Stiles, tried to whisper some helpful correct answers. Malia, being Malia though, didn’t know how to use them and failed to solve the task.

As the bell rang, the were-coyote came back to her desk looking completely defeated but of course Stiles was there to sooth her. Lydia would lie if she sad that didn’t already pull some strings in her. But it wasn’t the apogee. No, that came when Stiles asked her for her notebook. She politely handed it to him, avoiding any physical contact between their hands.

The strawberry blonde already started packing her things, getting ready to leave the class room when she heard the noise of a notebook, her notebook hitting the floor. She turned around, eyebrows raised, green eyes fixed on Malia.

-Again this freaking code!- Malia exclaimed before Stiles could stop her.

Lydia raised her eyebrows even higher, feeling irritation building up in her stomach. She glanced down at the white pages covered with unexplainable characters. She had no idea she started writing them again. Of course she had no idea, lately she’d been nothing but benighted.

\- This notes are useless just like…- Malia started angrily but this time Stiles put his palm over his her lips, stopping the last word from escaping them.

But Lydia knew exactly what the were-coyote wanted to say.

And that made her lose it. Completely.

-I am sorry that my notes and me are not living up to your expectations Malia but currently I much busier with trying to avoid dying as a seventeen year old girl- Lydia screamed making everyone stop. Including the math teacher- Oh sorry, now eighteen year old girl!

Lydia felt her throat tightening, leaving almost no place to breathe. She mover her searing eyes from Malia to Stiles only to see his own widening.

-Oh God, It’s your birthday Lydia- a muffled sentence came out as Stiles covered his face with that one left free hand of his.

-Yeah, congrats to me, I made it – Lydia hissed back without even glancing at the two, or the mini crowd that gathered around them.

The banshee span around and headed towards the exit. With every meter of the school corridor she ran, every single step she took she felt her body giving up. Tears were streaming down her reddened cheeks, wiping out the last bits of dignity she had.

She didn’t stop running when she made out Kira and Scott in the distance looking worryingly at her. She didn’t even stop when she left the school. She continued the agonizing run until she reached her car.

The pain in her chest kept on rising. The crushing feeling filled her to capacity. She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see anything or hear anything.

She had to get out of that poisoned school.

There was only one place could go.

She rapidly opened the car doors, rolled into it and started the engine. With trembling hands she caught the steering wheel hoping her damned banshee powers would take her where she needed to go. She had no control over her body, her senses received every impulse and stayed numb at the same time. She was the perfect material for another driver dying in a car accident.

Lydia didn’t really know how she got to the cemetery in one piece. But she did. And as soon as the car stopped, she stormed out of it, falling into another painful sprint. This one was much shorter, though. Allison’s grave wasn’t that far away.

The moment Lydia saw her best friend’s grave she felt it again. The fear, the helplessness, the scream building up in her throat.

She felt Allison’s death again.

The strawberry-haired girl fell down on the ground, her back sliding down Allison’s tombstone.

Another waterfall of tears streamed down her face, making Niagara look like a tiny creek. She really couldn’t handle it anymore. The deaths, the pressure, the code, the last key word. There was so much on her shoulders and she felt like she was out of strength.

She didn’t claim she was the only one who was hurting but Stiles, Scott, Kira even Malia, they all had each other. Whereas she was alone. So alone, nobody even remembered she turned eighteen.

She knew it sounded rdidiculous, worrying about such meanigless thing as her birthday when people or rather supernaturals were dying (again) but for Lydia Martin her brithday had been highlight of every year. In fact, they were the highlight of everyone’s year. And now? No-one cared.

She knew Allison would. She always did. But Allison wasn’t even lucky enough to make it to her own eighteenth birthday.

Lydia naively hoped Stiles would. She wanted him too, more she needed him too. However he was preoccupied with Malia. A part of Lydia did understand this as well as the fact she had no right to expect him to be chasing her forever. Or still love her when her feelings for him after eight years might’ve started changing. But she could expect her friend to be here for her, couldn’t she?

Apparently not. 

For the first time since Peter Hale homicidal vendetta Lydia Martin was completely alone but this time she wasn’t sure if she could make it on her own.

With that thought echoing in her mind, she let her eyelids cover her burning eyes as her head leaned back on the tombstone allowing the strong wind to shroud her.

Time past as she was sitting in the same place, in the same position. She didn’t know how many hours she had spent there until she heard the sound of steps.

It took her a longer while to snap out of the state she was in. When finally managed to open her eyes she saw something, or rather someone she’d never expect to see.

-Isn’t it too cold to sit here?- Parrish’s voice made its way through the sounds of the blowing wind.

He stood few meters away from Allison’s grave, all prepped up in his deputy uniform. Lydia stared at the young deputy trying to figure out what to say or how to react. It was probably smarter to just bolt the hell away from him. After all who or what Parrish was, was still a secret.

“Jordan” she reminded herself “His name’s Jordan”

-Warmth and cold are comparative- the banshee tried to sound as “Lydia Martin” like as it was possible.

Clearly she didn’t try hard enough because Parrish, no Jordan was giving her a not-convinced look. His green eyes, much lighter than her own, were permanently stuck on her.

Suddenly she felt very aware of the state she was in. Her face had to be red, her eyes puffed. She didn’t look at least presentable, not mention like Lydia Martin should look.

She looked away, settling her eyes over the sky which was covered in grey clouds. The deputy didn’t say anything, letting the silence feel the air.

The silence didn’t bother Lydia much. Until she realized how unfortunate the situation could be. A supernatural creature that could be, and with her luck probably was, lethal was alone with her in a graveyard.

The red-headed banshee switched her attention back to Parr…, to Jordan. She watched his features carefully looking for some kind of sign that he was going to hurt her. She didn’t find them. All she saw was worry and good intensions. With a slight additive of good looks.

-What are you doing here deputy?- the girl finally asked, wondering if she’d even stand a chance if he attacked her.

-Well, Lydia I could ask you the same thing- he answered calmly, moving slightly towards her.

-Of course you could. The only difference is I don’t look like I’ve been stalking someone- she raised her eyebrows in a challenging manner, the action so typical for her that Jordan couldn’t suppress a smile from appearing on his face.

-The search party should be called off, you’re not doing so bad, having a one person picnic- Deputy shrugged, feeling bold enough to sit on a rock opposite Lydia.

The moment he sat down, he also saw the name on the tombstone.

Allison Argent.

That poor seventeen-year old girl who died two months ago.

She was Lydia’s friend.

He rebuked himself mentally for saying something as insensitive and reckless. That’s not why he was here.

In fact, he wasn’t even sure anymore why he was there. After all his shift was over.

However Lydia didn’t notice the mistake he’d made. All she heard was search party.

A search party.

A freaking search party.

Now they suddenly cared.

She was ninety-nine percent sure it was Stiles’ idea.

Now he cared.

-Your friends were worried about you, and Stiles was freaking out so the Sheriff offered our help- Parrish continued as if read her mind.

Maybe he did, maybe he was a telepath.

No, it wasn’t possible. When they met at that hell of a house her thoughts got a bit out of control and she doubted anyone could stay composed if they had even a glimpse of them. Especially if they were the object of these thoughts.

No, Parrish wasn’t a telepath.

-Deputy, I’d appreciate if you kept the information about my going hideaway to yourself once you call my friends- Lydia felt another wave of sadness washing through her as she pronounced the word. Wouldn’t her friends know where to find her? Or at least why she ran away?

-Oh, I’ve already called them- Parrish interrupted her thought, making Lydia’s eyes widen in fear- Did it as soon as I got there.

-Fantastic- Lydia muttered under her nose. She really didn’t want to see anyone now. They shouldn’t see her like this. She was already useless, she didn’t want to become a burden as well.

-I told them I found you at Lucy’s- he mentioned a café she’d never even heard of- and that I was going to drive you home. I also added that you didn’t want company- Lydia’s chest tightened at his words, Parrish managed to surprise her.

Parrish smiled in a way that some would call sheepish. The strawberry-haired banshee couldn’t stop herself from returning that.

-Thank you- she said quietly looking into Parrish’s eyes trying to express the gratitude she felt towards the deputy. It was a little sad how he was the only person, maybe except for Stiles’ dad, who had showed some concern towards her lately.

Ever since they had met at that morgue of a house, they seemed to bump into each other all the time. And she couldn’t deny that every time it happened, the deputy was nothing but helpful.

More than the person, she expected to be there for her.

Even if he was secretly a bloodthirsty monster she did appreciate not treating her like a space wasting psychopath for a change.

-You ready to go home or you want to stay here for a little bit?

Lydia wanted to say she’d stay but just then a surprisingly strong blow of wind forced her to change her mind. She would have to talk with Allison some other time. Now she needed some hot tea, her bed and probably some tequila.

-Home- she simply said standing up from the ground. Her legs feeling numb from sitting for so long. She smoothed down her pleated skirt, trying to fix her appearance.

Lydia turned around, fixing her eyes one last time on Allison’s tombstone.

Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes

A single tear fell from the strawberry blonde’s eye as she read the code Allison had invented and decided to follow. As she wiped it out, she felt a fabric covering her arms. She turned her head slightly, seeing with a corner of her eye Parrish standing just behind her. Lydia wrapped his jacket tighter around her petite frame, letting the warmth spread around her body.

Jordan placed hesitantly his hands on Lydia’s arms, squeezing them . This girl needed someone to take care of her and it was hard to watch how no-one was here.

Lydia took a deep breath and turned around. As she faced Parrish, she tried to thank him but she couldn’t really find any words. The deputy smiled at her understandingly, meeting her gaze. They stared at each other for several minutes before Lydia sent him a half-smile.

-Let’s go- she said as she started walking towards her car.

As they walked side by side, they let silence fall over them. It didn’t bother them at all. It was surprisingly comfortable. More comfortable than most things lately.

They were already half-way there when Lydia realized that her companion’s car was probably at the parking on the other side of the cemetery.

-You don’t have to go with me, you know- Lydia said but she didn’t stop walking.

-Is that so?- Parrish responded, a tiny bit of mockery making its way to his voice.

-Yes- Lydia titled her head to the side sending him her typical unimpressed look- as a matter of fact I can find my way back to my car.

-I don’t doubt that- Parrish’s face was lighten up by a mischievous smile-I would gladly let you walk on your own but by complete accident my car is right next to yours.

Lydia eyeballed him, letting her sight slide over his entire body. She did that definitely to often.

-Is that so?- Lydia murmured more to herself than to him. 

They continued walking, when all of sudden dark clouds covered the sky, bringing a heavy downpour along with them.

-Shit- Parish exclaimed, probably for the first time forgetting his polished manners around the strawberry blonde.

Without thinking much he caught Lydia’s tiny hand and scurried with her in the direction of her car. As they were running Lydia thanked whoever it was that was watching over her fashion choices that she hadn’t decided to put on her favorite chestnut boots. They wouldn’t have survived all of these runs.

As they reached Lydia’s car, Jordan opened the door for her and helped her get inside.

-Drive to your home, I’ll follow you- the deputy ordered before he shut the door, giving her no time to discuss his decision.

Lydia watched him getting into the car, which surprisingly wasn’t one that belonged to Beacon Hills’ police, slightly irritated that the rain made it really impossible to her to argue with Parrish.

She resigned from even scowling, she put on her seatbelt and started the engine. She eased out careful not to hit Parrish’s car. When she found herself on the main road she look in her rear view mirror and saw the black car right behind her.

She let out a breath, fixing her eyes on the road from time to time looking at the speed indicator. As untypical as her relationship with Parrish was, she didn’t want to force him to against his job protocol.

The rain got heavier and heavier with every minute. When Lydia stopped her car in front of her house the falling water looked like a gray, thick wall separating her from the world.

She started searching for the emergency umbrella she always kept in her car. Just as she spotted the red material she heard the sound of a car being pulled over.

Again she looked in the rear view mirror, the green of her eyes somehow managed to meet the light green in the other mirror despite the lashing deluge.

Lydia didn’t really know the code of how to say goodbye through the rear view mirror so she opted for a smile and a quick wave of hand. When Parrish answered with the same gesture, Lydia caught the umbrella and stormed out of her auto.

She abruptly came to a standstill in front of the door remembering her mother was out of town for couple days. She started digging in her burgundy bag in search of her set of home keys. After her hand tunneled its way under the ridiculous amount of things she had in the not so big bagful, she found what she was looking for. She was about to open the door but the sound of water-splashing steps made her freeze.

Before she could turn around to find the source of the noise, Parrish appeared on the steps next to her.

Lydia looked at the man demandingly while he was moped the raindrops out of his face.

Patience wasn’t the banshee’s best quality, so every nanosecond that passed was putting her to a test. She was really close to exploding when Parrish finally spoke.

-Happy birthday Lydia- Jordan spoke while internally he was still debating if his reason hadn’t left him couple hours ago when he volunteered for the search party organized by the younger Stilinski to find the strawberry blonde standing beside him.

Lydia’s eyes widened as she was left completely speechless for a second. Maybe even more than a second.

She looked into the bright eyes in front of her searching for answers for questions she hadn’t even know she wanted to ask.

I definitely lasted more than a second.

-What?- she asked quietly when she regained the power to produce actual words- How do you know?

Jordan didn’t answer, just swallowed hard being way too busy admiring the view he had in front of him. The sarcasm and the boldness had been replaced by vulnerability and pure amazement. He liked the change.

There was something in the way Parrish looked at her that made Lydia feel to exposed.

-You not only stalk me now but you also know my birth date? The police officers these days are really different- Lydia said wanting to hush her reaction up somehow- Keep going and I won’t be the only one with a reputation, deputy.

“And the boldness’s back”, Jordan thought to himself not planning to admit the disappointment building up inside him. The warm feeling of joy spreading out at the mention of their first conversation also had to go unnoticed.

-As much as I would love to have a reputation- Parrish unwittingly (or maybe wittingly) stressed that word- that’s not how I found out. I heard Stiles mentioning it.

-Of course- Lydia muttered under her nose.

Stiles’ timing was driving her mad. But then again who was she to speak about timing? The answer was one: definitely not the right person.

-He might’ve mentioned that your friends forgot- Jordan started, knowing he had to tread carefully- And well, everyone should have at least one person wishing them happy birthday- he shrugged, not sure if his explanation was good enough. It was definitely honest

Lydia didn’t think it was good. Lydia didn’t even know what she was thinking. Her previous reaction hit her back with double force. Her chest tightened at the words. It had been tightened all the time since everything happened but never from the right reasons. This seemed to be a right reason.

-I…- she bit her lip not sure what she wanted to say next. Suddenly her attention was caught by Parrish’s dripping wet uniform- Do you want to drink some tea?

Even though, it wasn’t a reaction Jordan expected he somehow nodded his head before his common sense could stop him.

Lydia also nodded, a half-smile making its way to her face as she opened the door letting the deputy in.

Jordan couldn’t help his jaw from slightly dropping when he saw the Martin’s house. Lydia, being used to that reaction, gave him a minute to adjust and headed to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

When she came back, Parrish was still standing in the same place, his hands in his pockets looking slightly awkward.

When he spotted her, he smiled (also slightly awkwardly), clearly not knowing what to do with himself.

Lydia realized what an awful crap of a host she was. She had to change that immediately.

-The living-room’s this way- she led him to the second biggest pride of her mom in the house (the first one being the garden).

-You really have a beautiful house. Is your mom an interior designer?- Jordan asked, searching some light topics to talk about.

-She’s not but if she heard you say she’d immediately want to marry you so better don’t repeat that- Lydia smiled, trying not to think that if her mother saw the deputy in her house she’d have a panic attack.

Parrish couldn’t suppress the laugh that climbed to his throat. He experienced another pleasant surprise when his laugh wasn’t the only one filling the room.

-You can sit and I’ll go make the tea. If you want to turn on the TV the remote controller should be somewhere under the pillows- Lydia offered when she heard the sound of the water boiling.

Jordan wanted to sit, when he remembered his clothes were soaking wet.

Lydia spotted that, monishing herself mentally.

-I’ll bring you some dry clothes.

The deputy wanted to answer appropriately, he really did. But he felt uncomfortable in the wet uniform. Plus it’s not like Lydia gave him time to say no because she already went upstairs.

Lydia quickly walked into the walk-in closet searching for some clothes that her dad forgot to pack when he was moving out. After couple minutes of thinking she settled over a pair of grey sweats and a black t-shirt. She grabbed a pair of black leggings and a burgundy sweater for herself and left the room. She headed to the bathroom, where she chose to only change her clothes and avoid looking at her reflection. That could be too much.

However before she left, she did fix up her hair. A little brushing mixed with combing was always helpful.

When she walked down the stairs she again found Parrish standing but he did look a tad more comfortable this time.

-This should be fine but I can fine something else- Lydia said when she handed him the clothes she’d picked out.

As Jordan took them, their cold fingers brushed slightly making Lydia’s stomach tighten. Of course it happened. She wondered if everything could get any more cliché.

-I’ll go make the tea- she said trying to avoid saying something that implied Deputy’s nude state.

Lydia walked into the kitchen, turning herself into a professional tea-maker. There was only one problem though, she had no idea what kind of tea Parrish liked.

She really had good intensions when she jumped into the living room asking what kind of tea Parrish wanted.

But she forgot that not less than couple minutes ago she’d given him dry clothes to change.

Fortunately he had put the sweats on, unfortunately he hadn’t put the t-shirt on which gave Lydia a perfect view of Deputy’s upper body. His fair skin highlighted the muscles gained probably from the police training. She should probably rethink using the word unfortunately.

And she probably shouldn’t be staring.

-I’m sorry- the banshee mumbled before she stormed out of the living-room.

Jordan froze, for a second not being able to process what had happened. All he could process was Lydia’s eyes glossing over his body.

She definitely checked him out again.

He put the t-shirt on, as a big beam appeared on his face.

And it stayed there even when Lydia came back to living-room carrying two mugs. How could it disappear when a big blush covered her cheeks?

-I didn’t know which tea you like so I went for earl-grey- Lydia said, trying to win her composure back as she sat down on the couch Parrish occupied.

-Earl-grey’s fine- Parrish answered taking the mug from her. Their fingers brushed again making them both shiver.

Lydia took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. She wasn’t like herself. Or at least the version of herself she was familiar with. The strawberry blonde took a sip of the tea, letting her body sink into the couch. The deputy observed the girl next to him, deciding to follow her path.

They were sitting in silence which was oddly comfortable, sipping the tea Lydia made for them and feeling more relaxed than they felt during the last couple weeks.

When Jordan finished his tea, he finally found the courage to ask Lydia the question he wanted to ask her ever since he found her on the cemetery.

-Lydia?- He turned his head to face the beauty sitting on his right.

Lydia reacted typically for herself, tittled her head and raised her eyebrows waiting for Parrish to elaborate.

-Why did you go to the cemetery?

Lydia struggled to not brush off the question and fought with herself not to run away. He deserved to know the answer, and she really needed to tell someone.

-Do you have moments when everything is just too much for you? When you feel like you’re doing everything you can and that’s still not enough?- sadness and exhaustion clear in her voice. Jordan only nodded, knowing a verbal answer wasn’t necessary- Well the one piece of advice that always surrounds that topic is talk to your best friend, someone who understands you. So that’s what I’m trying to do- Lydia swallowed hard, having more and more problems with controlling her voice- I mean the circumstances are much different than in a usual case but…- she shrugged not really knowing what more was left to say.

Jordan felt his heart ache for Lydia Martin. It was clear to him that she had seen more cruelty in her life than anyone should and she seemed to be all alone with that. Being alone was never easy. He knew something about that.

When he reached out to her, took her hand and squeezed trying to put all of the support Lydia needed in that one gesture not even one part of his body or mind tried to stop him.

-I’m sorry- he whispered knowing that it could in no way fix what happened.

-Do you know she didn’t even make it to her eighteenth birthday?- Lydia continued feeling like this was her one chance to say all the things she had been keeping locked inside for the last two months- I remember how we talked about turning eighteen. It was the one thing we wanted to keep as normal as possible. We planned on going on a road trip, nine normal teenagers experiencing normal life. And now Isaac’s gone, Ethan lost his brother, Danny left this hellish town and Allison? She never had her eighteenth birthday- Lydia’s eyes started watering again, the Niagara of tears getting ready to fall down again- She got killed before she turned eighteen. God- Lydia’s voice broke, her hand flew to her face covering her burning eyes.

Jordan tightened the grip he had on her palm, unconsciously moving closer to the strawberry blonde. When he noticed the tears streaming down her beautiful he couldn’t take it anymore. In one smooth movement Parrish moved to the other side of the couch and wrapped his arms around Lydia’s tiny frame.

-They killed her before she managed to escape from this nightmare. And I didn’t stop them. If she only listened, if- Lydia didn’t have strength to keep talking. She was feeling it again.

She felt the scream building up in her throat.

She felt Allison’s death again.

She felt Allison’s pain again.

Jordan brought Lydia even closer to his chest, trying to give her some sort of comfort. She had that look. She was feeling something again. He knew that too well. It was something you could deal with on your own. He knew that.

-It was more than an assault, wasn’t it?- the question was quiet but Lydia heard it.

That was like a cold shower to her. Because no matter how much she was hurting she couldn’t drag another person into the hell she and all the people she cared about were forced to live in. Even if he was already a part of this hell. She didn’t want to be responsible for another person dying. She couldn’t.

-Trust me, you don’t want to know- her voice still hoarse from all the emotions but she managed to somehow control herself- In this town with knowledge comes death.

-With lack of knowledge too- Parrish said remembering the night when the station was attacked by the Japanese spirits he didn’t even know existed.

-We should all get the hell out of here- Lydia muttered, letting her head rest in the crook of Parish’s neck. The warmth radiating from her skin made it easier for her to breathe.

Jordan moved one of his hands from Lydia’s back to her head, slowly stroking her head.

-We should but it’s the only place where psychics have a good reputation- Parrish said wanting to cheer her up somehow. To his surprise Lydia did let out a small chuckle. Broken but still a chuckle.

-Thank you- Lydia whispered as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, inhaling Parrish’s scent.

She was really glad she that Jordan was the one who found her today. And Jordan? He was happy he could somehow help this hurting beautiful girl. But it was just the beginning…

***

-Shit- Stiles mumbled when he stammered and almost fall down. He was always hopeless at walking and keeping balance but in darkness it was even harder.

He carefully climbed the stairs and used his entire strength not to break anything as he took out the spare key from the ebony planter. He was about to open the door when something caught his attention.

There were two cars on the driveway, and there wouldn’t be anything odd in that if it wasn’t for the fact that only one of them belonged to the Martin family. But somehow the auto still looked painfully familiar.

He really hoped the familiarity was only a mistake of his tired brain.

He shook his head, and came back to unlocking the door.

As he got inside he felt anxiety building up in him.

Because he stammered again over a pair of shoes that definitely didn’t belong to any of the Martin ladies. And they also looked familiar. Painfully familiar.

All the signs, despite of their obviousness, couldn’t prepare him for what he saw.

Lydia was sleeping on the couch in Parrish’s arms.

Deputy Parrish.

The new supernatural creature whose identity hadn’t been entirely discovered.

Stiles could tell himself that if he only took a weapon he’d chase that (probably) homicidal beast the hell away from Lydia but he wouldn’t.

He couldn’t.

Why?

Because Lydia for the first time in two months looked peaceful and he was sure it was the first time she was peacefully sleeping.

And as happy as he was because of that, it hurt to know it wasn’t him who could give her that peace.

All he could do her lately was hurt her. And she didn’t need that.

She needed peaceful sleep.

But he wasn’t giving up.

No, he was going to give her peace.

And then he’d kill Parrish with his fucking bat.


End file.
